Expect the Unexpected
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: I was bored at work, and asked my coworker.. Do you think Elizabeth will marry Will, or will she leave with Jack? Her answer surprised me, and I thought it would make a great story. This is my first POTC story by the way. Please review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored at work, so I text'd my best matey and asked her.. "Do you think Elizabeth will marry Will, or do you think she'll leave with Captain Jack Sparrow?" Her answer shocked me, and I thought... "That would make a wonderful story." So, here goes... My very first POTC fic... By the way I do not own POTC or any of the characters, and it is not consistent with any of the movies. This is for fun only. So, please don't flame me. ;)

This story is dedicated in memory of my little niece or nephew which never had an opportunity to live. Even though I'll never be able to hold you Critter, you were dearly loved and are deeply missed.

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 1

William "Bootstrap" Bill paced outside the door.

"It has been twelve hours, what's takin' so long in there?" William stated out loud.

A maid walking by overheard the pirate's comment and stopped to answer...

"Forgive me sir, but these things take time."

"How long does it take to be 'avin a baby?"

The maid started to speak when they heard a baby cry.. William walked to the closed door, and placed his hand on the knob. That's when he heard it.. Another baby crying.

The midwife opened the door.

"Congratulations Sir, you have two healthy, beautiful children."

Bootstrap walked into the room and greeted his wife with a smile.

"Come William, say hello to your children."

William hesitantly walked closer to the bed where his wife was holding two small bundles.

"Whatcha' be callin' em'?" Bootstrap answered as he awkwardly took his son out of his wife's arms.

"I had thought Victoria for the girl, and William for the boy."

"That be fine woman. I 'ate ta be a leavin' ya, but I better be gettin' back to the ship. Captain be wantin' to set sail in the morning."

Bootstrap didn't miss the sad look on his wife's face.

"I be comin' back in bout a month. Nothin' ta be worrin' bout. I be 'avin' two more mouths ta be a feedin. Can't be gettin' money sittin' 'ere all day."

Kathleen nodded her head and watched her husband leave the room.

A/N: Okay, I know this is short, and in the next few chapters you'll see where this is heading (if you don't all ready.) Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters... What I do own is a copy of COTBP dvd and a poster of "Captain Jack Sparrow." sigh... Oh, and this story... Savvy?

Chapter 2

It was a calm and uneventful night upon the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow was making his final rounds when he saw his crew sitting on deck. He noticed they were just playing a simple game of cards, so he turned, and left for his cabin. If he'd only walked closer he'd realize the game was just a cover up...

"So, what say ye mateys? Do we be goin' by me plan or not?" Barbossa asked.

The crew looked at each other no one wanting to be the first to agree.

"Aye."

That's all it took, that one single "AYE". No one knew who spoke it, but it became the only one needed to get everyone else to agree...

"There be any Nays?" Barbossa asked.

"NAY!"

The whole crew stopped and turned to stare at the man standing at the back of the crowd.

"Ah... Bootstrap. Ya don't be suprisin' me none. Anyone else be agreein' with Bootstrap?"Barbossa asked while staring at the crew with his most threatening gaze.

After a few moments of dead silence, Barbossa turned toward Bootstrap..

"Ya be the only one thinkin' we should be a keepin' Jack Sparrow."

"That be CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and I be thinkin' it's not right ta be abandonin' 'im on some island, and then be goin' afta' 'is treasure. It be 'is. 'E just offered to be a sharin' it."

"Oh, forgive me, I be a meanin' ta be sayin' CAPTAIN. Captain Jack Sparrow. Once we be leavin' 'im on the island, the treasure will be ours ta be splittin' fairly. I will be Captain, and ya scallywags will be a listenin' ta me. Savvy? "

Barbossa looked around at the crew and saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement... All except Bootstrap who just stood there with a concerned and worried look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or hold any rights to the characters. I'm just playing with them for a while. :)

Chapter 3

Bootstrap was on duty as lookout, when Jack Sparrow found him.

"How yer wife?" Jack asked as his gaze never left the ocean.

"She be fine Captain. I be 'avin' twins."

"They aren't eunuchs are they?" Jack asked while giving Bootstrap a look of disgust.

"That be a trick question Captain?"Bootstrap answered trying not to let him see the amusement in his eyes.

Jack Sparrow just stared at Bootstrap.

"Just be askin' a question. Nothin' else to it. Savvy?"

Bootstrap could no longer hold the laugh that he'd tried to hold back...

"Me wife just be givin' birth ta a boy and girl."

"Ah, so ya only be 'avin one eunuch, which was born a eunuch. Wonderful."

"Captain, ya not be makin' much sense."

"Could be the rum mate."

"Aye."

"Best be gettin' back. I just wantin' ta be makin' sure yer wife was doing alright."

"Thank you captain."

Captain Sparrow turned to walk back, when Bootstrap said something to make him stop.

"What was that mate?"

Bootstrap took a deep breath.

"Just be takin' close care of yaself. Okay?"

"Ya mind be tellin' me why ya be tellin' me ta take care?"

Bootstrap took a fast look around, it wouldn't do any good to let anyone hear him Warning the captain.

Bootstrap gave a deep sigh and nodded his head before dropping his voice to almost a whisper.

"It be the crew Cap'ain. They be plannin' to be takin' over the Pearl. I be tryin' ta talk 'em out of it, but they 'ave their minds set. Just be careful Captain."

Jack saw the concern in the man's face. Thank ya for lookin' out for me, but I can take care of meself. Savvy?"

When Jack turned to walk away, Bootstrap whispered into the wind "I be 'opin' ya can Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, I don't own POTC nor any of it's characters... Oh, and PLEASE review, my life depends on it. ;)

Chapter 4

"No, Barbossa, I can't be lettin' ya do this," Bootstrap yelled as he watched Barbossa toss Captain Sparrow a gun with a single bullet...

Jack, who was standing on the plank, turned to looked at Bootstrap...

"It be okay matey. I will be back on the Pearl faster than ya can blink. After all, I be Captain Jack Sparrow." With those final words Jack gave the crew a bow before jumping off the plank.

Barbossa turned toward Bootstrap and placed his arm around the man's shoulders...

"Now, ya be tellin' where the treasure be, or I be slitting yor throat. Ya see Mr. Turner, ya and Jack be the only one's who know where it be, and forgive me if I don't be believin' Jack."

Bootstrap gulped at the blade Barbossa had suddenly placed at his throat...

"Okay, I be tellin' where it be, but ya do know it be cursed. Ya do know that don't ya?"

"Ah, the curse. There'd be no such things as curses boy... Now tell me where that treasure be.."

* * *

The cavern was filled with the cheers of the pirates as the gold was uncovered.

"Here it be men... Our gold. Plenty ta be passin' around," Barbossa stated excitedly to the men.

"They not be understandin' that it be cursed," Bootstrap thought to himself as he shook his head at his crew mates.

"We be splittin' it equal like when we be gettin' it back on the Pearl."

"What say ya, that we be spendin' the gold in Tortuga?"

"AYE," the crew yelled.

"That be the deal then."

When no one was looking, Bootstrap took a single coin out of the treasure.

"They be deservin' ta be cursed," he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. I wrote and rewrote this chapter 5 times. Just didn't seem right. This is the final draft, and I hope you like it... Oh, and how many times do I have to say it... I DON'T own POTC nor any of the characters..

Chapter 5

Once they got to Tortuga, the crew went straight to the saloon to spend the gold on food, drink, and women. All of them that is except one man, who was walking nervously to the home of a dear friend. Who was a merchant seaman...

The rain was pouring down, and Bootstrap pulled the collar of his jacket up over his neck as he hurried down the street..

"Bootstrap, 'urprised ta be seein ya 'ere mate. Ya be soaked to the skin, 'ome on in. Me wife just be puttin' dinner on the table. Ya be joinin us ay?"

"'Ello Peter. Not this time. I need ya to be gettin' this letter ta me wife," Bill said as he nervously pulled a wrinkly, stained, and partly torn, envelope from his shirt.

He felt uneasy, and the sooner he did this, the better he would feel.

"I be carryin' it fer years, and it be important that she be gettin' it. Savvy?" Bootstrap said as he carefully handed the letter over to his friend.

"Aye, it be that important mate?"

"Aye," Bootstrap nervously moved his weight from one foot to the other.

"Ya not be lookin' ta good. Are ya feelin' all right, ya be sweatin' bullets. Ya sure ya not want to be comin' in for a wee bit?"

Bootstrap reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Nay, I got ta be gettin' back. Captain be wantin' ta be leavin' soon. Ya will get the note ta me wife then?"

"Of course. Me ship be headin' out in the mornin' and it be stoppin' at yer home port. I be makin' sure ya wife be gettin' this 'ere note."

"Thank ya Peter. Ya be a true friend. Goodbye."

Before Peter could respond Bootstrap was gone. Peter stood there staring at the empty street that his friend just came down.. There was just something about how he said goodbye that made Peter very concerned for his dear friend.

* * *

She had just put the babies down for their naps, when there was a knock on the door. A young boy around 10 years old was standing at the door.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"Are you Mrs. Turner?"

"I am."

"This is for you," the boy answered as he handed her the letter.

"Thank you," she said shocked at the idea of a letter.

The boy was halfway down the street when she finally came to her senses.

"Boy, come back here please."

The boy turned and walked back.

"Here," she said as she handed him a few coins.

"Thank you Madame. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"You're welcome son."

She closed the door, walked over to her chair, and sat down. When she opened the letter, a medallion fell into her hand. She looked at it carefully and flipped it over several times before reading the letter...

* * *

My dearest Kathleen,

Ya know I can't write, so I be having Jack write this for me. He is a smart man. (That be CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and yer 'usband is right, I am smart luv...) If ya are readin' this it probably means I'm dead or soon will be."

Kathleen's heart jumped a beat. He's dead? She shook her head in disbelief. She could tell there was more, and by the look of it, it was newly written. The ink didn't match up, and it looked fresher than the first part of the letter. Kathleen took a deep breath and with tears in her eyes read the rest of the letter.

" I just be wantin' ya ta be a knowin that I love ya and the scallawags we be callin' children.

I be sendin' a little something ta Will it's enclosed in the envelope. Promise me that you'll be givin' it ta 'im when he gets a wee bit older. Please don't let me children know that their old man was a pirate. Give me a respectable job... A sea merchant for example. I want them ta be proud of me, and promise me that wee Will won't be followin in me footsteps. A pirates life be hard and unforgivin'. Give the children a hug and kiss from me, and always remember I love you.

Luv,

William


	6. Chapter 6

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 6

Six months had passed since she received that dreadful letter. At first she held hope that the letter was sent to her by mistake. However two weeks after getting the letter, a few of Bill's crew mates arrived at her door to confirm his death. She had begged and pleaded them to tell her how he died, but they were too upset and nervous to tell her. "It be not a tale ta be tellin' ta 'elicate women's 'ars," they had told her. The news of her husband's death was only the beginning of her nightmare.

So, here she is widowed at age 20, no income, and two babies to take care of. She would've starved herself out of grief if it wasn't for the sweet elderly widow next door. Ruth was a kind, gentle, and grand motherly type of woman. She was constantly fussing over Kathleen's dwindling figure, and helping with the babies. However two months after Bill's passing, the dear old friend passed away in her sleep.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do," Kathleen told her childhood friend.

"You can sew. Perhaps you can mend and sew for the wealthy people. If that fails, you can always find work in Tortuga," Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"Bite your tongue Rebecca. I'd rather die than become a woman of the night. I want HONORABLE work, not sleep with every sailor and pirate that docks. I want to make Bill proud of me. No, I think I should try the sewing idea. I could try it, but if I don't get money soon, I'm not going to be able to take care of my children."

"What would you do if you don't find work?" Rebecca said trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Don't look so worried Becca. I'm not going to smother my children in their sleep or anything equally dreadful. I honestly don't know, but I'd rather see them raised by a loving couple than die of starvation."

* * *

A month later she found work sewing dresses for the governor's wife.

"You do such beautiful work," Elizabeth said as she looked at the latest dress.

"Thank you Madame," Kathleen said as she looked at the woman.

Elizabeth was perhaps a year or so older than herself.

"Of course I won't be able to wear it until this baby decides to make an appearance," Elizabeth laughed.

Kathleen laughed as well. She was always nervous about speaking to Governor Swann and being in their finely decorated home. However his wife, Elizabeth, made her feel very welcome in their home, and they had become fast friends.

"When are you due?"

"I was due last week. This baby sure is taking it's time. I can't wait to hold it," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, I remember very well how much I wanted everything to be over with so I could hold my babies."

"You have children then?"

"Yes, twins. Victoria and William.

"My my, you do have your hands full. My husband wants a son of course, but I am praying for a girl. Then again, I'd settle for any child as long as they're healthy."

"That's how I felt with my children. Oh my, look at the time, I best be going," Kathleen said as she stood up.

"I'm so happy you stopped by. Please come back soon."

"Of course I will. Next time I see you, I hope to be able to hold your baby girl."

"Yes, of course you'll hold her," Elizabeth laughed gently.

"Oh, that reminds me. This is for you," Kathleen said as she handed a wrapped gift to Elizabeth.

"They're adorable," Elizabeth said as she looked at the knitted baby blanket and booties.

"You really are talented Kathleen."

"Thank you. I best be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kathleen."

* * *

The next morning Kathleen went outside to hang up the laundry.

"Kathleen, Kathleen. Did you hear the news?"

"What news Rebecca?"

"About Governor Swann's wife?"

Kathleen's eyes lit up.

"What did she have a boy or a girl?"

Rebecca dropped her eyes.

"Rebecca? What is it?" she asked quietly half hoping she wouldn't tell her.

"It's... It's... I'm so sorry Kathleen, but Elizabeth...Elizabeth died during childbirth.

"Kathleen dropped the laundry basket and started shaking.

"The baby?" Kathleen whispered

"She's with her momma," Rebecca answered softly letting the tears flow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the final chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and for the reviews. I enjoyed reading through them. This last chapter is dedicated to my best "matey" for the idea, so Captain, this one's for you. -Poppet-

Chapter 7

"Elizabeth, there's not a lot of time, and he's asking for you," a maid told her.

She quickly ran up the stairs to her father's bedside.

"Elizabeth dear. I'm so glad to see you," he said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Elizabeth sat down next to her father and took his hand.

"Before you say anything, there's something you need to know. In the closet there's a box on the top shelf, there's something in there for you," he said faintly.

Elizabeth stood up and quickly found the box her father was referring to.

"Open it."

Inside was a baby blanket, baby booties, and a letter.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked

"Your mother made those. She wrote the letter to you as well. I kept it for you. Matter of fact I've never read it."

Elizabeth looked at the writing on the envelope.

"To my beautiful daughter to be read on her wedding day."

Elizabeth brushed a tear away as she opened the letter and started reading...

My dearest Victoria,"Victoria? Who's Victoria?" Elizabeth wondered.

Governor Swann didn't miss the confused look that crossed his daughter's face. He let out a deep sigh as she continued reading...

My dearest Victoria,

As I write this I imagine you a have grown into a beautiful woman. I picture you dressed in a white wedding gown as your father gives you this letter.

My name is Kathleen, and I am your mother. Your real father passed away the year you were born, and I did my best to take care of you, but I failed miserably. I was poor, without an income, and I knew I couldn't take care of both of you. Yes, Victoria, you have a twin brother named Will.

Governor Swann lost his wife and baby girl in childbirth, and I knew he would give you a good home. So, I bundled you up with this sealed letter and left you on his doorstep. I pray that someday you'll forgive me my beautiful darling. I've watched you grow up from a distance, and saw to it that you were well taken care of. It broke my heart to leave you, but I knew your new father had a broken heart of his own. A day never passed that I didn't think of and love you. I dream of the day that I hold you in my arms again, and maybe even someday even hear you call me mother. Perhaps that will never happen, but that's always been my wish..

I love you as much now as I did the day you were born.

Please forgive me.

Love,

Your mother, Kathleen Turner

* * *

Elizabeth dropped the letter.

"Father?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"It's true. William Turner is your brother."

"No, he can't be," she said as she slumped to the floor.

"You will need the support of your brother in the days and weeks to come. Elizabeth, I have always loved you. Please know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. My days after my wife died were the darkest coldest days in my life. When I didn't think I could live one more day, there you were on my doorstep. You are the one that saved my life. You, Elizabeth, are the one that gave me a reason to keep living. I thank your mother everyday for choosing my doorstep to leave you on. Elizabeth?"Governor Swan started fighting for breath and his face paled.

Elizabeth jumped up and ran over to the man that raised her.

"Father?"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes...

"I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too father," she said with tears flowing down her face.

Her father smiled and took his last breath.

* * *

Elizabeth sat with her father for hours until she knew she had to go. She went down the stairs only to find Will waiting for her. She stood on the stairs staring at the man she once called her fiancé.

"He's gone," she whispered.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth," Will whispered back as he pulled her into a hug.

"Will?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell me about your family?"

"Are you sure, it might take a while."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"They say my mother wasn't right after she had to give away my sister Victoria. She would cry for hours on end. She died when I was ten. It was the day you found me."

"Will?" She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you found your sister again?"

"I'd give her the biggest hug ever, and welcome her back. Mother made sure I never forgot her by speaking of her constantly."

Elizabeth walked over and gave him a hug.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Victoria, your sister."


End file.
